Où est passer ma fin de conte de fée?
by A for Angel
Summary: Leah a enfin imprégner. La seule chose qui vient entre elle et Connor sont les secrets que chacun d'eux cache à l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils seront près à enfin se faire confiance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que c'est court, mais je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire des longs chapitres. Lisser moi des commentaires pour me dire si vous aimez. Je promet d'essayer de rajouter des chapitre le plus vite possible.**

Résumé :

Leah a enfin imprégner. Elle et Connor sont parfaitement heureux ensemble. Jusqu'à se qu'il veuille savoir pourquoi elle n'est jamais là le soir et pourquoi elle disparaît soudainement quelque fois dans les bois sans même lui dire pourquoi. Elle a peur qu'il s'enfuisse en apprenant la vérité. Elle a peur de le perdre. Mais lui aussi lui cache un secret. Est-ce qu'ils seront capable de se dire la vérité l'un a l'autre sans avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre?

Point de vue de Leah

Je suis a cent pourcent d'accord avec tous ceux qui disent que l'amour qui dure toujours n'existe que dans les films. Prenez pour exemple moi et Sam. Je croyait que nous deux, c'étais pour de bon. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de ma cousine Émilie. Ok, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais je ne le savait pas raiment à l'époque. C'est encore un de ces idiots truc de loup-garou. Quelque fois je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toutre les autres filles. Elles leur plus grand problème s'est de ce trouver un petit copain pour allez au bal de promo avec elle. Moi, c'est essayer d'empècher les vampires d'approcher de la Push avec la meute tout en essayant de ne pas devenir folle à force que tous le monde ait pitié de moi. Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de leur pitié. Ok, peut être un peu mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déprime. Je ne peut pas suporter Sam et Émilie comme le petit couple chouchou de la meute. Bien sur que je suis contente de le voir heureux, mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu,il n'avait pas se regard d'amiration avec moi. Ni cette façon de toujours vouloi la garder près d'elle.

Est- ce que je comptai autant à ses yeux qu'il comptait aux miens? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tellement besoin de me briser le coeur comme il l'a fait? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment heureux avec moi? Je ne pense pas que ses questions vont trouver de réponses. Et le pire dans tous ça s'est qu'il peut entende toute ses question que je me pose. Il n'y répond pas plus. Il me regarde avec pitié et ne dit rien. Je déteste quand les gens ont pitié de moi. Ça me fait sentir... vulnérable je crois. Je déteste me sentir faible.

Dans ses moments là, j'ai juste besoin de courir. Loin de tous mes problèmes et surtout loin de Sam. J'aime sentir le vent siffler autour de moi. Je sais que je cours vite. C'est à peut près la seule chose que je fais bien dans ma vie. Courir est sans effort, courir est simple. On n'a plus besoin de penser, seulement de laisser ses muscles nous porter toujours plus loin.

Je vois la foret passer dans un flash derrière moi. Je me retrouve dans une clairière. Ne jamais m'arrêter de courir, c'est ce que j'aimerai faire. Mais je ne le peut peut pas, je ne le pourrais jamais. J'ai des responsabilité envers la meute... envers Sam. Même si je déteste lui devoir quelque chose après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Soudain j'entend un cri. Je me met à courir encore plus vite dans la direction de la voix que cri à l'aide.

_"Sam, on n'a un problème"_lui dit-je par pensée._"Quelqu'un a besoin de notre aide. Dépèche toi!"_

_"Ok, on n'arrive"_me répond t'il.

Je pouvait voir à travers son esprit qu'il était trop loin pour arriver à temps. Si c'était des vampires la personne qui est la bas sera morte avant que lui et les autres ai le temps d'arriver.

Je ne sentait aucune odeur de buveur de sang. Ils étaient sûrement arriver de l'autre coté.

Je me met à courir encore plus vite dans la direction de la voix. C'est une voix d'homme. Je crois qu'il est sur le chemin qui longe la fôret.

J'arrive enfin au chemin. J'ai l'impression que j'ai mi une éternité à arriver. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Je regarde autour de moi et cherchant le danger du regard. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Ce n'était pas des vampire qui l'attaquait, mais des loups.

Des loups! 2 loups normal, affamé et sauvage! Ils s'acharnait sur les jambes d'un pauvre randonneur qui passait par là.

Je charge celui le plus proche de moi, j'entend un craquement sec et il gémi de douleur. Bien fait pour lui! Je crois que je lui ai casser une patte. Il ne devrais pas me poser de problème pour l'instant. Je me retourne vers l'autre loup pour le faire fuir lui aussi.

C'est alors que mon regard croise celui du randonneur. C'est comme si ce n'étais plus la gravité qui me retenait au sol, mai lui. En cet instant j'avais tout oublier, Sam, Émilieet la pitié que les autres éprouvait pour moi, absolument tout. Je ne voyait plus que lui. Il était mon monde maintenant. Je me fichait de Sam et d'émilie tant et aussi longtemps qu,il était près de moi. Et je ne connait même pas encore son nom...

Je venais d'imprégner.

**Qu'est ce que vous en penser. Laissez des commentaire. Je ne suis pas sure qu,imprégner sois le bon mot. Dite le moi si je me suis tromper.( je suis simplement trop paresseuse pour aller vérifier moi même.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et je me jette sur le deuxième loup qui lui mordait sa jambe. Cette fois, je fais exprès pour lui casser quelque chose. Il l'a bien mérité! Les deux loups enragés se sauvent en boitant dans la forêt. Je me retourne vers _lui_, celui dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, mais qui valait déjà tout pour moi.

Il avait une jambe en sang et son visage était blanc comme un drap. Je sens une larme coulé sur le coin de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas pu le protéger. Il était blesser et c'était de ma faute. Après tout, j'étais un loup moi aussi…

Quand je m'approche de lui pour voir à quel point il est blesser, il gémit et essais de s'éloigner de moi en rampant. J'essaye de lui dire que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, mais mes paroles sorte comme une sorte de grognement et il de vient encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je lui fessais peur! Moi!

Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés et c'était très bien comme ça. Ils lui feraient encore plus peur que moi.

_Ne venez pas ici, _dit-je au autres avant qu'ils aient le temps de venir ici,_ ce ne sont pas des buveurs de sang finalement. Surtout ne venez pas! Je veux gérer ça toute seule._

Je pouvais sentir les autres qui voulait me questionner alors j'ai couru dans la forêt pour pouvoir changer de forme sans qu'IL me voit. Comme ça je n'entendrais pas leurs questions idiotes, je pourrais éviter Sam et LE transporter à l'hôpital. Je m'habille en vitesse et je cours vers LUI pour l'aider sans lui faire peur. Je n'ai peut être pas réussie à le protéger, mais je peut l'aider à guérir.

Dès qu'il me voit arriver, il essait de s'assir et il commence à parler.

-Vas-t'en! Me dit-il avec une voix plus forte que je l'en aurai cru capable vu l'état de ses blessures. Il ya des loups ici, ils sont éno…

Je le coupe. Il a besoin de toutes ses forces.

-Chut, tout va bien. Ils sont partis. Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital. Ne bouge pas. Quel est ton nom?

-Connor, me répond-t-il. Laisse-moi ici. Tu ne peux pas me transporter et ils risquent de revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Sauve-toi. Laisse m…

Je le coupe… encore.

- Connor, ferme-la.

Je sais, je sais… il représentait tout pour moi bla bla bla… Mais il était en train de gaspiller du temps précieux. Je suis presque ( totalement ) sure que les autres ne m'avait pas écouter et qu'ils étaient très proche d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin que Connor fasse une crise cardiaque avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

-Maintenant, tu va m'écouter.

Il fait juste me regarder. Je crois qu'il est trop fatigué pour protester. Mauvais signe.

-Bon. Je vais te transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital et tu va arrêter de discuter et garder tes forces.

Connor ferme ses yeux et hoche de la tête. Je ne le connaissais pas encore, mais je sais déjà qu'il n'était pas de genre cédé facilement. Très mauvais signe.

Je le soulève et je commence à marcher dans la forêt vers la route. Ça allait être une longue marche jusqu'à l'hôpital.


	3. Chapter 3

Il n'a pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet. On était assez loin de L'hôpital de la réserve et à chaque pas que je faisais il grimaçait de douleur. C'était presque impossible à supporter… Je voulais qu'il se fasse soigner au plus vite, mais je ne pouvais accélérer sous peine de le faire souffrir. Et merde!

Et puis qu'est-ce que Connor venait faire aussi profond dans la forêt? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un chemin qui menait jusqu'ici. Bah! Je laisse tomber pour l'instant…Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais demander à Connor vu son état. Je lui demanderais plus tard quand il irait mieux.

Du coin de l'œil je vois des ombres qui passaient entre les arbres tout autour de nous. Je crois reconnaître un des loups de la meute. Je leur avais dit de me laisser régler sa seule! Ils vont tellement l'effrayer s'il les voit. À le regarder si faible dans mes bras je n'étais pas encore prête à écarter la possibilité d'une crise cardiaque. Qu'il s'en aille tous ailleurs qu'ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'ils se mêlent de…

-Tu est plus forte que je le croyais, dit Connor me faisant oublier ce à quoi je pensait à l'instant.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de te la…eh… de ne pas parler pour garder tes forces, dit je tout en me frappant intérieurement. Est-ce que j'étais toujours obliger de lui dire de se la fermer seulement parce que je suis inquiète pour lui? Il allait se mettre à penser que je ne l'aimais vraiment pas si je continuais à lui dire de se la fermer tout le temps. Ce qui n'étais vraiment pas le cas.

Soudainement Connor tourne la tête brusquement vers la droite.

-Tu as vu ça?

-Vu quoi? répondis-je tout en sachant très bien ce qu'il devait avoir vu. Écoute, il n'y a rien ici. Tu dois t'imaginer des choses. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ne dit plus rien et repose toi.

Je détestais lui mentir, mais se n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité. Oh, les loups là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas essayer de te manger comme les deux autres qui t'on attaquer. Ils sont juste curieux. Oh, et en passant ce sont des loups-garous et moi aussi. Non ce serait une assez mauvaise idée. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment il réagirait.

À ce moment là, je tribuche sur une racine qui sortait de la terre et le pied de la jambe blessé de Connor accroche un arbre ce qui lui arrache un cri de douleur. Je vois ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites. Il s'était évanouit.

-Oh mon dieux! Je suis tellement désolée!

Il ne m'a pas entendu de toute manière. Et j'était vraiment désolée... désolée qu'il soit blessé, désolée d'avoir tribuché parce que j'étais distraite par la meute, désolée qu'on ne se soit pas rencontrer autrement, désolée que se soit des loups qui l'ai attaqué et sourtout désolée d'être se que j'étais parce que ça voulait dire qu'il aurait tellement peur de moi en l'apprenant...

Au moins avec lui évanouit je pouvais avancer plus vite sans avoir peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Connor receverait des soins encore plus vite de cette manière. Je le regarde, il avait l'air tellement plus jeune comme ça. Il devait avoir seulement un ans ou deux de plus que moi.

Je commence à courir vers la route que je commencait à voir à travers les arbres tout en ignorant les membres de la meute qui nous suivait.. Maintenant je pouvais me risquer à courir comme je le faisais. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait sentir quoi que ce soit en étant inconscient. En arrivant enfin à la route la chance m'a enfin sourit. Il y avait une voiture qui arrivait vers nous. Je me met en travers de son chemin pour qu'il s'arrête.

À l'intérieur de l'automobile il y avait 2 hommes qui devait avoir à peut près 50 ans chacun. Ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement dangereux et s'ils l'étaient je peuvait les neutraliser facilement. Je crois que c'était sécuritaire d'embarquer avec ses deux-là. Après que j'ai eu expliquer la situation aux deux hommes ils nous font monter dans leur van et nous conduisent à l'hôpital. Connor ne s'était pas encore réveillé et je commencait sérieuse,ment à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Et si je n'aurait pas du le laisser évanouit. J'aurait peut-être du le réveiller plus tôt. Et si il pouvait ne pas se réveiller du tout. Non, c'était pour les commossion ça. Eh, merde! ESt-ce qu'on s'inquiète toujours autant pour la personne avec laquelle on n'a impréqner. Il Faudrait que je demande à Paul ou à Sam un jour. Bizarre que de penser à Sam maintenant ne me rendait pas furieuse comme avant Connor. Je savais que c'est comme ça que j'aillait penser à partir de maintenant: avant et après Connor. C'était comme si ma vie s'était séparer en deux et que la deuxième partie était celle ou j'avais vraiment commencer à vivre.

La voix de conducteur me sort de ma rêverie.

-On n'est arriver mademoiselle. Avez vous besoin d'aide pour le transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital? me dit-t-il.

Non merci, lui répondis-je. Je suis vraiment reconnaisante de votre aide à tous les deux, mais je vais m'organiser seule à partir d'ici. De toute façon l'hôpital n'est pas loin.

Bon maintenant allez vous en d'ici, ajoutais-je à moi même. Ce n'étais pas parce qu'ils nous avaient aider que je leur fesait confiance pour transporter Connor.

Une fois entrée dans l'hôpital je pousse un soupir de soulagement: l'infirmière à l'acceuil avait l'air horrifié à la vue des jambes de Connor. c'était bien puisque un air horrifié égalait à des soins plus rapide. Me donnant presque immédiatement raison, l'infirmière part et revient rapidement avec une civière pour l'amener à la salle d'opération. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le droit de rester avec lui. J'aurais bien voulu me mettre en colère et exigé de le voir immédiattement et ça ne m'aurait pas aider pour le voir plus tôt. Alors je suis plutôt aller m'assoir dans la salle d'attante pour... attendre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Une autre infirmière est venu m'annoncer que je ne pourait pas voir Connor avant demain matin. Ça allait être une longue nuit...


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, j'étais dans la chambre de Connor à attendre que les anesthésiants qu'on lui avait donné arrêtent de faire effet. Les infirmières avaient essayé de me faire partir, mais je les avais tout de suite arrêtées. Je ne pouvais Pas me reposer tant que je n'étais pas totalement sûre qu'il aille bien et je ne pouvais pas le savoir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Alors, j'étais là, à lui tenir la main en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ça aurait du être complètement ennuyeux, mais bizarrement ça ne l'étais pas du tout. De cette façon je pouvais l'observer autant que je le voulais sans qu'il ne le remarque et sans qu'il me prenne pour une folle obsédée. Ce que je n'étais certainement pas! Pfft!

Bon, je me remets à observer son visage comme je le faisais depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Moi obsédée? Jamais! Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que je venais de voir ses paupières bouger un peu ou est-ce que je l'avais imaginé? Je m'approche encore plus pour en être sûre et… il ouvre les yeux pour me vous à seulement quelque centimètres de son visage.

Il sursaute en criant comme une fillette et se cogne la tête sur le haut du lit d'hôpital. Comme s'il n'était pas assez blessé comme ça!

- Calme-toi! C'est juste moi, Leah.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-t-il avec une main sur son cœur comme s'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

-J'ai remarquée. Tu cris vraiment comme une fille, lui répondis-je en riant, contente qu'il aille mieux.

Il rit lui aussi. J'aimais vraiment son rire.

- Si tu n'avais pas été à un centimètre de mon visage je n'aurais pas crié. Alors c'est de ta faute si j'ai sonné comme une fille.

Il avait l'air un peu insulté, mais je n'y ai pas trop prêté attention puisqu'il me souriait.

-Leah? Je peux te poser une question? me demanda-t-il, instantanément sérieux.

-Oui.

Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi et je le ferais, mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais si loin dans les bois? Je veux dire se n'est pas comme s'il y avait un chemin qui menait jusque là, continua-t-il.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, rétorquais-je.

-J'ai posé la question le premi…

Une infirmière arrive et nous interrompt me faisant instantanément la détester. Je voulais vraiment être seule avec Connor pour l'instant. C'étais comme si on s'était connu toute notre vie. Je voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

L'infirmière parle avec Connor de quand il pourra sortir et de trucs médicaux inintéressants. Je ne les écoute que d'une oreille distraite tout en pensant à se que j'allait dire à Connor pour pouvoir rester avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire qu'il était en gros mon âme soeur. Je laisse tomber pour l'instant, je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire quand le moment sera venu. Je pourais demander à Paul ou à Sam... Je perd le cours de mes pensées. Sam! Je n'avait pas penser à lui depuis quoi, une éternité! Merci, Connor!

Fini mon obsession pour Sam, fini la pitié des autres, fini d'être misérable. Je pourais enfin cotoyer Sam sans me sentir trahi par lui et Émilie! J'avais envi de sauter de joie, ce que je ne pouvais faire sans avoir l'air d'une folle alors je me retiens. Je comprend maintenant se qu'il ressent pour elle. Moi aussi si il y avait eu quelqu'un dans ma vie au moment ou j'ai rencontré Connor je l'aurait laissé tomber. Je en dit pas que je n'en voulais plus à Sam, mais c'étais comme si tous cette histoire était arrivé dans une autre vie à une autre personne que moi. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi heureuse depuis longtemps, pas depuis se qui c'était passé avec Sam et Émilie.

Pendant que j'étaos perdu dans mes pensées, l'infirmière continuait à parler à Connor d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Je ne l'écoutait toujours pas plus qu'avant. Tous se qu'elle pouvait dire ne m'intéressait pas. Je savais déjà que Connor allait bien. Il avait repris des couleur et avait l'air plus fort qu'avant. En pklus, il était à l'hôpital, si quelque chose tournait mal il avait une armée de docteur à sa dispossition et de toute manière je ne voyait pas grand chose qui pouvait lui arriver à part une infection de ses blessures. Et même si ça arrivait son armée le soignerait facilement.

Non, ce fut une chose que Connor dit qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Répète.

-J'ai dis que je voulais me faire transfèrer à l'hôpital de Forks, dit Connor.

-Pourquoi?

Je sais que j'avais l'air horrifié mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'est la que la sangsue médecin travaillait! Merde! Je en laisserait jamais aller là-bas. C'était trop dangereux pour lui.

-Je connais un médecin là-bas et je veux que ce soit lui qui me soigne, me répondit-il sans se rendre compte du danger que cet hôpital représente.

-Lequel ? lui demandait-je.

-Le docteur Carlisle Cullen, me répondit Connor d'une voix tout à fait calme. Tout le contraire de moi en ce moment!

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Connor. J'espère que vous allez appréciez!**


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue de Connor

Leah m'a suivi à l'autre hôpital. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le lui est pas demandé. Elle croyait peut-être que j'avais encore besoin de son aide. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais se serait agréable d'avoir de la compagnie à l'hôpital pour une fois. Elle s'en irait sûrement une fois qu'elle se rendrait compte que je n'avais plus besoin de son aide, plus maintenant… Si elle n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là dans la forêt je serais sûrement mort. Je lui devais la vie.

Maintenant que les médicaments que les médecins de l'hôpital de la réserve de Leah m'avait donné ne faisaient plus autant effet j'avais les idées plus claires. Comment-est-ce que Leah était-elle arrivée juste au bon moment? Je lui avais déjà posé la même question plus tôt, mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu et je ne pense pas qu'elle le ferait si je lui redemandais. C'était peut-être seulement une coïncidence, mais je n'y croyais pas.

En parlant de Leah, elle était partie depuis un bon moment déjà et je me demandais si elle allait revenir. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger, mais elle avait peut-être décidé que de jouer les gardes-malade était trop ennuyeux pour elle et elle était partie pour de bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cette pensée mon cœur se serre.

Je ne la connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps pour avoir cette réaction, mais j'avais l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose et je ne pourrais jamais le lui donner si elle partait maintenant.

Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me justifier et que je n'avais aucune raison valable de la vouloir près de moi. Si elle venait à l'apprendre elle me prendrait sûrement pour un fou et elle s'en irait très loin de moi le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Non, je ne lui dirais jamais à quel point je voulais la connaître. Ça me faisait peur même à moi, cette obsession presque maladive que je semblais avoir pour elle, alors je ne pouvais même pas imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle l'apprenait.

Juste au moment où j'étais absolument sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Leah entre dans la chambre accompagner du Dr. Cullen…sans nourriture. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allé faire alors? J'ai du me forcer pour ne pas lui demander. Ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et de toute manière si je lui demandais elle ne me répondrait sûrement pas. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas si elle ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour s'éloigner de moi.

Je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mon médecin, alors c'est ce que je fais.

-Quand-est-ce que je pourrais sortir, docteur? lui demandait-je. Je me sens très bien je t'assure. Je me débrouillerais pour me rendre chez moi. Je peux toujours prendre le bu…

-Je vais le ramener chez lui, dit Leah sans me regarder.

-Avec quelle voiture? lui demande Carlisle d'un ton dubitatif.

-J'appellerais quelqu'un. Alors, vous le laissez sortir maintenant? Connor va vraiment beaucoup mieux.

On aurait dit qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose d'autre. Maintenant que je la regardais bien je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air plus tendue qu'auparavant. Elle avait une posture défensive comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre. Je remarque aussi qu'elle se plaçait entre Carlisle et moi.

-Elle a raison, je vais beaucoup mieux, lui assurais-je en regardant Carlisle en le suppliant des yeux qu'il me laisse partir tout de suite. J'ai assez passé de temps à l'hôpital pour toute une vie, ajoutais-je pour le convaincre.

-Bon, d'accort, dit celui-ci après un long moment de silence.

Je prends les béquille qu'une infirmière avait apporté peu après mon arrivé et je me lève du lit. Leah me suis jusqu'à la porte sans dire un mot. Juste comme nous allions traverser le seuil de la porte Carlisle reprend la parole.

-Fait attention avec lui, Leah. Ce qui est arrivé à Émil…

-Je ne suis pas comme Sam! lui répondit Leah d'un ton menaçant en lui coupant la parole.

Dans ses yeux, il y avait une haine que je n'avais pas vue précédemment pour le docteur. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu la manquer? Elle paraissait si évidente maintenant!

-Viens on y va, Connor, me dit-elle en ignorant totalement Carlisle.

Et j'étais trop déboussolé pour faire autre chose que la suivre...

Il y avait seulement une chose que je voulais savoir. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi elle détestait autant le docteur, ni où elle était partie plus tôt, ni ce que c'étais passé avec émi-quelque chose. Non, ce que je voulais savoir était beaucoup plus simple.

-Qui est Sam? lui demandais-jeotut en sachant qu'elle ne répondrait sûremnt pas à ma question même si elle étais très simple. Leah ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir répondre à mes question aussi simple fussent t'elles.

-Mon ex, me répondit-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Point de vue de Leah

J'ai appelé Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être pour qu'il voit que je me fichais de lui à présent… ou pour me prouver à moi même que je m'en fichais vraiment qu'il soit avec Émilie ou juste pour apprécier d'être autour de lui sans ressentir de jalousie et de ressentiment ou… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi sauf que c'était lui que j'avais appelé pour venir nous chercher, moi et Connor. Celui ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait demandé à propos de Sam. Je devrais peut-être lui parler. Mais comment commencer? Connor, tu es en gros mon âme sœur, je suis un loup-garou et le docteur Cullen est un dégoutant vampire buveur de sang qui cherche probablement à te manger. Non, je ne crois pas.

En parlant de la sangsue, j'ai détesté avoir à lui parler. J'ai même du mentir à Connor pour pouvoir le faire. Ça fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie, lui mentir et en plus pour parler à un vampire. Il fallait que je le fasse pour Connor. Cette chose qui ce fessait passer pour un médecin était dangereuse et je ne la voulais pas près de Connor. Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai menacé, mais ce n'en était pas loin. Il n'a pas réagit, mais je pense qu'il a comprit le message.

Je vois la voiture de Sam qui approche vers nous. J'aide Connor à embarquer dans la voiture. Lui et Sam se regarde sans rien dire. C'en était presque gênant.

-Connor, je te présente Sam. Sam, je te présente Connor, dis-je pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

-Leah, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, me dit Sam sans quitter des yeux Connor. Quel idiot!

-Comme tu savais se que tu faisais avec Émilie? lui répondis-je sur le même ton neutre qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à moi.

Il a eu l'air blessé. J'aurais aimé dire que j'étais contente qu'il souffre, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment. Je sais comment je me sentirai si je faisais du mal à Connor sans le vouloir. Ce serait la pire des tortures imaginables pour moi. Sam n'a rien répondu.

Nous avons continué le voyage en silence. Connor avait l'air de vouloir disparaître. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Être en plein milieu d'une quasi chicane entre ex, pauvre de lui! J'étais désolée pour lui. J'aurais du appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

-Alors Connor, où est- ce que tu habite?

-Je vous dirais au fur et à mesure par où aller et où tourner pour se rendre chez nous, me répondit-il.

-Est-ce que tu habite avec quelqu'un?

-Non, j'habite seul. C'est pour quoi l'interrogatoire? me demanda-t-il.

-Je veux simplement mieux te connaître. Tu ne peux pas croire ça? Une petite amie? lui demandais-je finalement terrifié qu'il réponde oui.

-Non.

-Non, tu ne peux pas croire ça ou non tu n'a pas de petite amie?

-Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Dieu merci!

C'était sorti malgré moi. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de dire ça. Ni d'avoir l'air aussi heureuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? me demanda Connor. Apparemment c'était à moi de subir un interrogatoire en règle.

-Eh…je…commençais-je avant que Sam ne m'interrompt.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que ce qui lui est arrivé arrive à quelqu'un d'autre et vu que tu n'a pas de petite amie ça n'arrivera pas alors elle est soulagé.

-La ferme, Sam! lui criai-je. Non, mais qu'est- ce qui lui prend à celui là?

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé exactement? demanda Connor. Définitivement, on passerait tous à l'interrogatoire avant qu'on arrive.

-Je lui ai brisé le cœur, répondit-Sam avec une note de regret dans la voix.

-Hé oh! Si vous voulez parler de moi faite le au moins quand je ne suis pas là!

J'étais furieuse! Comment osaient-ils parler comme ça? Ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment de Sam, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre de Connor.

-Désolé, me dit Connor. J'étais juste curieux. Moi, aussi je voudrais bien en savoir plus sur toi et j'étais sur que tu ne me dirais rien. Alors… bon oublis ça. De toute manière on ne se reverra sans doute jamais…J'ai été très content de te rencontrer et merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie je veux dire.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait l'air tellement triste… Avant que j'ai eu le temps de penser à quelque chose à dire il avait déjà recommencé à parler, mais pas à moi cette fois.

-Arrête la voiture, dit-il à Sam.

Sam s'exécute sans poser de question se qui fessait changement de d'habitude. Connor descend de la voiture et commence à marcher…ou plutôt à boiter le long de la route. Je sors et je le rejoins. Il a eu l'air surpris de me voir le suivre.

-Leah, qu'est- ce que tu fais?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la même question, non?

-Je ne veux pas rester dans la même voiture que se salaud et en plus je n'habite pas trop loin d'ici, me répondit-il, complètement sérieux.

-Alors, moi non plus je ne reste pas avec lui, lui répondis-je à mon tour. Oh, et sur se que tu disais dans l'auto tout à l'heure. Tu as tord.

-Hein?

-Tu n'est pas près de te débarrasser de moi.

**Bon, j'ai ajouter un autre chapitre parce que quelqu'un me l'a demandé, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir le temps d'en ajoutetr d'autre. Merci de continué à lire et à commenter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue! L'école a commencé, ensuite j'étais toujours occupé et puis c'était la semaine d'examen. C'est la première fois que j'ai réussi à trouver assez de temps pour écrire depuis une éternité. Encore désolé à tous ceux (malheureusement peu nombreux) qui voulait d'autres chapitres.**

Point de vue de Connor

Elle m'a suivi jusque chez moi. C'était bizarre. Tous le trajet c'est passé sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononcent un seul mot. Je crois que nous ne savions tous les deux simplement pas quoi dire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours de manqué se faire tuer et ensuite d'avoir une jolie fille te suivre jusque chez toi! Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? Je n'avais jamais eu de talent avec les femmes et à chaque fois que j'essayais de dire quelque chose de gentil j'utilisais les mauvais mots et la fille en question se sentait insulté et partait. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça arrive avec Leah alors je gardais le silence.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'empêchait, elle, de parler. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir aussi intimidé par ma présence que moi je me sentais par la sienne. C'était impossible.

Une fois arrivé où j'habite, j'ai hésité sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre, mais la maison était une vraie porcherie et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme le genre de gars qui vit comme ça.

-Tu me fais entrée? demanda Leah.

Super, en plus je la fait attendre. De mieux en mieux…

- Bien sur, lui répondis-je.

Bon, je réussirais bien à lui cacher le fouillis d'une façon où d'une autre. Au pire, elle me prendrait pour quelqu'un qui ne fais presque jamais le ménage. Pas la fin du monde. Quoi que…

-Fait comme chez toi, lui dit je. Mais pas trop… ajoutais-je dans ma tête.

Elle entra chez moi en regardant tout autour d'elle. Oh, non! Elle va vers la cuisine! C'est le pire endroit!

Je me mis dans son chemin…et mon visage se retrouva à quelque centimètres du siens. Oups…

-Eh… si tu veux je peux te faire faire un petit tour de la maison, dis-je en m'éloignant. Je suis presque sûr que je suis complètement rouge. Complètement sûr, rectifiais-je envoyant le sourire sur son visage.

-d'accord, mais seulement si toi tu veux, répondit-elle.

Quelle réponse bizarre, pensais-je avant de hausser des épaules. Ce n'était pas important.

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Après toi, dis-je en faisant un mouvement pour la laisser passer avant moi. Qu'est- ce que tu veux voir en premier?

-Ta chambre.

Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés dans ma chambre quelques minutes seulement après être entrés.

Une fois entre, je m'assis sur le lit en attendant qu'elle ait fini de faire le tour de ma petite chambre. Elle semblait fasciné par tout se qu'elle voyait. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voyait de si intéressant.

Je crois que je suis tombé dans la lune parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle s'assisait à côté de moi sans que je me souvienne qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi.

-Je peux te poser une question? lui dis-je pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusque chez moi? Je veux dire tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tous seul. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi juste parce que tu m'as sauvé. Pas que je ne sois pas content que tu m'as suivi, mais…

Elle m'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un trop bref moment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Pas que je n'ai pas aimé, mais…

-Tu parlais trop, m'interrompit-elle, encore, en riant.

-Oh…

-Alors, si on continuait ce que je viens de commencer.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Comme si j'allais dire non!

-Avec plaisir.

Je m'approche d'elle et... son téléphone sonne! Elle s'écarte et répond.

-Allo. Quoi! J'arrive tout de suite!

Elle raccroche brusquement et se retourne vers moi. Je n'aimais absolument pas l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage. C'était une expression de totale panique.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'était qui? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

-Sam. Je ne peux pas d'expliquer tout de suite. Je… je dois y aller.

Et sur ce elle sortit de la pièce en courant sans un autre mot dans ma direction.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

**Vous êtes curieux? J'espère bien! Commenter! Si je resoit au moins 2 commentaires j'écris la suite la journée où je recoit le 2ème. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais… J'étais sensée écrire la suite hier, mais bon… je n'ai que 3 mots à dire pour ma défense : exam de physique. Anyway! Voici le chapitre que je vous avais promis.**

Point de vue de Leah

J'allais embrasser Connor une nouvelle fois… quand mon stupide cellulaire à sonné! J'aurais bien voulu laisser mon répondeur s'occuper de l'idiot qui osait m'appeler à un si mauvais moment, mais c'étais surement important.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et je regarde qui m'a appelé. Sam! J'avais raison de dire que c'étais un idiot qui m'appelait. Je répondis à contrecœur.

- Allo, dis-je.

-Leah, c'est Sam, commença-t-il.

_Non, pour de vrai!_

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. C'est…eh… c'est Seth.

-Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais il veut te voir. Il t'attend chez Émilie.

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était chez Émilie?

-…se passe? C'était qui? La voix de Connor me ramène à la réalité. Il devait vouloir savoir se qui se passait. Je voulais le savoir moi aussi…

-Sam. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite. Je… je dois y aller.

Et je suis partie. Comme ça sans lui donner aucune explication. Normalement, je me sentirai coupable, mais j'avais trop peur pour penser clairement. Qu'est-ce qui étais arrivé à mon petit frère? me demandais-je à moi même encore une fois, comme si je connaissais la réponse à cette question. Je ne voulais rien de plus que ça, mais malheureusement ce n'étais pas le cas.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de réaliser que je n'avais aucun moyen de me rendre jusqu'à Seth assez rapidement à mon goût. J'étais assez loin de la réserve, donc marcher étais hors de question. Je pourrais toujours me transformer et courir jusque là bas, mais où est ce que j'étais sensée le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer en plein milieu de la rue!

Mon petit frère avait des problèmes et je ne pouvais même pas être là pour lui. J'ai été soudainement envahi par un désespoir qui me donna envie de pleurer. Moi, miss l'insensible. Normalement, j'aurais ravalé mes larmes mais ses temps-ci rien n'était normal.

Je me suis donc laissée aller à pleurer sur le porche…et c'est à se moment-là que Connor a ouvert la porte. En me voyant pleurer il eu un mouvement de recul avant de s'approcher timidement et de s'assoir à coté de moi. Je me mis à pleurer sur son épaule tandis qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour.

-Qu'est-ce que se salaud t'a fait? me demanda Connor avec de la colère dans sa voix.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle?

-De Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te faire pleurer?

-Oh, tu crois que…Non, c'est mon frère, lui dis-je en comprenant enfin. Il pensait que je pleurais à cause de Sam.

-Hein?

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère, mais je n'ai pas d'auto. Il a des problèmes…

-Je peux te reconduire. Dis-moi juste où c'est, dit Connor.

-Tu ferais ça. Pour de vrai! Merci tellement tu ne peux pas savoir quel service tu me rends!

-N'importe quoi pour que tu arrête de pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un qui pleure sans pouvoir le consoler.

C'était bien beau tout ça mais on était en train de perdre du temps! Je prends Connor par le bras et je le tire jusqu'à sa voiture. Oui, les voisins qui nous voyaient devaient sûrement penser que j'étais une folle psychopathe et que j'étais en train de l'enlever, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Rien ne comptait plus que de voir si Seth allait bien.

Connor eu l'air surpris, mais il ne résista pas.

Le trajet a semblé durer une éternité. Je donnais les directions a Connor au fur et à mesure. Une fois arrivé chez Émilie, j'ai couru jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison en laissant Connor derrière. J'allais sûrement le regretter plus tard. On ne laisse pas son âme sœur seule derrière sans le regretter.

La première chose que j'ai remarquée en entrant c'est que tous le monde étaient là. Et je dis bien tous le monde, il y avait même ma mère! Ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

-Où est-ce qu'il est? criai-je à personne en particulier juste comme Connor arrivait à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Leah, qui est-ce que tu as apporté? me demanda ma mère.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Dis-moi où il est.

Elle a juste pointé vers l'une des chambres sans dire un mot. Je m'y suis dirigé sans attendre. J'avais déjà assez attendu comme ça! Connor m'a suivi dans la chambre.

Seth était étendu sur le lit. Il y avait un plâtre sur une de ses jambes et un de ses bras, son visage étais couvert de griffures et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Si je ne le voyais pas respirer j'aurais cru qu'il était mort. Une image est immédiatement apparue dans mon esprit : Jacob, presque dans la même situation après avoir été attaqué par une sangsue. J'allais tuer le vampire qui avait fait ça! Mes poings se sont fermés d'eux même comme s'ils ne voulaient pas attendre avant de frapper dans quelque chose.

-Seth, dis-je d'une voix qui tremblait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était tellement pâle!

-Salut, Leah, me répondit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop faible à mon goût également.

-Je vais tuer ceux qui t'on fait ça, lui promis- je, oubliant momentanément que Connor était dans la pièce. Je te jure qu'ils vont souffrir pour ça.

-Ils sont déjà mort. Sam c'en est occupé, me répondit Seth, n'ayans pas remarquer Connor dans la pièce avec nous.

Nous sommes tous les deux revenus à la réalité en entendant son « oh, mon dieu » juste avant qu'il s'enfuit de la petite maison. Et merde!

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier! En ce moment je suis sensée d'être en train d'étudier pour mon examen de conduide. Vous voyez comme je vous aime! Commenter, si vous le faite ça m'encourage toujours à écrire la suite plus vite.**


End file.
